


Playtime

by auramire



Category: GOT7, vermuda
Genre: Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Tattoos, got7 trainee days, overwatch friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auramire/pseuds/auramire
Summary: For Mark is not easy to make friends , especially in the circle of idols.Obliviously he has know different person since he started his career, but for his shy attitude he wasn't able to found a real friend. That's why most of his free time is spent in the dorm with the rest of got7 or in a game room playing Overwatch.Unexpectedly that's the place where, on a free schedule day, Mark meet Changbum.The two of them , became closer friends thanks to their love for a game.How will Jinyoung react? Will he be jealous ?Untill that certain moment ,in fact, he has been the only really close friend for Mark in Korea .





	1. First impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, I've have this idea for a story for quite a while. Exactly since I've seen a instagram video last year of c_bum and Mark playing games. The two of them are so cute together :) . Since that I've seen the pair writing on each other instagram cute stuff and I was wondering how Jinyoung is dealing with this Mark new friend. 
> 
> This first chapter is just an introduction on mark and jinyoung background, will get in the real part soon tho.  
> P.s : this is my first attempt to write a story in another language, so please forgive my mistakes.

Mark has never been good at making friends , but back in his home town , when he was still young and went to school, it was much more easier.  
School project, neighborhood or the park near home where his occasion for create new friendship.  
It was a lot more easier when he had not this fear of the language or the feelings to disturb someone in the midst of their schedule.

 

During his trainee days , when the language barrier was heavily present , only a few people were the people he can relate to.  
At first for him it was difficult, especially because of the time zone and his no stop training , he didn't have much time to contact his friends back in america and the loneliness was heavy on his shoulder.  
Then, slowly , he started to be able to communicate a little more with the other guys in his own group of trainee, but the fear of loosing them during the training period , blocked him to establish deep friendship.  
After the first year, his hard work started to being appreciated more and more in the month evaluation by the judges and teachers of the company, and along with him, few of the same faces were.  
Park Jinyoung was one of those kids.  
Mark couldn't not notice that cute boy. He's very first impression was not so cute tho, in his mind Jinyoung was a scary kid, always so focused on his own and barely sharing words with newcomer, but after a while the two got closer.

It happened out of nowhere, one night, that the kid asked Mark to go out and take some ice cream.

Since then , the pair started to get closer and closer, even if both guys were scared to no being able to be together in a hypothetical debut.  
Mark was the one who cared the most about their relationship, in fact while Jinyoung was still distant sometimes ,Mark was always around his new friend.  
They started to share their past experience,their dreams, their worries and even the happiest moments.  
Mark got so close to Jinyoung that at certain point he was worried that maybe he could have bothered the younger.

When Jinyoung had the opportunity to debut with the Jeabum kid , Mark was so exited for his friend but at the same time he noticed Jinyoung suddenly distance.  
He tried to justify it with the different hour of training that they now had, the fear to flop , he even thought that he was just inventing everything because he was jealous of Jinyoung debuting.  
But the reality was different.  
Jinyoung was so worried to do good that he wouldn't focus of anyone but himself.  
He didn't need Mark as much as the last one needed him; This hurt Mark more then he expected.  
He always knew that Jinyoung didn't considered him as his _best friend_ , that he had other people he was closer to , he cared about. His home town friends.  
He always knew , but decide to ignore it because their weren't there with him , they were't living the same life as Mark and Jinyoung .  
But now everything was different. He felt the distance that Jinyoung was putting between them and couldn't understand why. What have he done?

Mark felt alone once again.  
There obviously were difference now tho, he definitely knew the language better , and he was able to communicate with other trainee of his group, but talk with someone, laugh with them, is different than being friends; then sharing piece of life, especially when you are all fighting one against the other for the same place in a group.  
Mark didn't want to lose his friendship with the younger boy, but he also felt sad/tired to be the only one who cared about it, so it stopped ,or at least he tried, to search for him.  
Whenever he was done with his own schedule for the day , Mark was fast back at the dorm, he stopped to wait for Jinyoung to be done as well. When he wanted ice cream, instead of asking Jinyoung to go out with him , he went alone or with some other kid around.  
There was this kid from Thailand and this new guy from China Mark started to get closer to, but burnt from experience , he didn't let himself free with him.  
  


Mark wasn't liking to just watch Jinyoung from afar, he wanted to talk with the boy about his day, tell him all those boring things that only Jinyoung would listen to, because  Jinyoung used to be always there when Mark needed to talk about anything...but he kept his distance.  
It was almost 3 weeks, 3 weeks of his new routine , and Mark couldn't do it anymore.  
He missed Jinyoung, he missed his friend. He had to talk with him.  
So they did; Mark found the latter in the practice room on Friday night, he stepped in and let the boy finish his dance practice and then approached him.  
They were awkward staring at each other at first, but after few words everything became easier. _They were friends again_.  
Jinyoung explained himself, his worries over the debut and the fact that he heard talking about the two of them being a little to close. He shared all his apologies for being such an asshole friend for Mark. The latter accepted them, he would have apologies Jinyoung even if there were more serious issues.

That's it.  
A few word and everything was back to normal.  
Even when JJ Project made their debut, Mark and Jinyoung were there for each other (the first one always a bit more into it than the latter) helping with dance routine or rap training lesson. 

 

In the following year and a half, the pair relationship was still the same. Even if Mark started to get closer with other trainees,he started to think he could ended up in a group with, but at the end of the day  Jinyoung was still his priority.  
  
He knew that. Jinyoung knew that Mark cared so much about him , he knew that Mark considered him as his _best friend_ , but unluckily the feeling wasn't mutual.  
Obviously he cared about him, they shared so many things , but still, he believed that no one could replace his outside of the company friends.

 

He still believed that even after the acknowledge of debuting with Mark in Got7.  Jinyoung was happy of course, but he considered Mark as any other guy who made up to being in the group. 

 He knew that Mark only had him in Korea as close friend, he liked that he was so important for him, he enjoyed being someone first priority.  
But he didn't treat Mark the same, he always cared a little less than the older.  
He knew that no matter what, Mark always had only him. So he did no effort to increasing his affection toward the older boy.  
Jinyoung knew Mark.

or

At least he thought he knew... till ChangBum came in Mark's life...


	2. My place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if there are grammar mistakes , correct me in the comments and I'll fix them. ^u^  
> 

The friendship between Mark and Jinyoung was known by the fans pretty soon.  
At first it was so strange that completely random strangers were hyping for the pair closeness, even just a glance was seen as a declaration of love.  
After a while tho, also thanks to the company training system, they started to accept the idea of their exciting "bromance".  
The two talked about the issue during one of their regular walk to a convenient store in search for ice cream, and agreed to do not let those ideas go through the pair friendship.

But what Mark didn't know back then , was that Jinyoung knew about the little crush the older had over him.  
Jinyoung knew it for a while now, but he just decide to never bring it out because he felt that Mark might get scared to lose him, and it wasn't what Jinyoung wanted.  
The latter in fact promised to be there for him.He knew that Mark needed their friendship, otherwise he would have felt alone.  
Mark trusted him , for this reason he confessed many secrets to the younger during the past years, from the stupidest one like have stolen a candy when he was 12 years old in a market with his LA friends , to the "serious" one, like when he confessed  his bisexuality.  
Jinyoung promised that these informations would never change a thing between them and that whatever his hyung liked in bed wasn't his business.  
And that's was actually also one of the main reason why the bond between the two was so strong. Jinyoung never treat his hyung different for his sexuality.

After that night at the store talking about their bromance, the " _markjin_ " was accepted , but with the knowledge that is was nothing more than a friendship state.

...

 

Honestly talking tho, Jinyoung also had his own reason why he needed Mark.  
He always been an insecure kid, grow up with different complex, he felt like he wasn't enough good as other people around him. But around Mark these problem were solved, Mark let him feel special, important.  
Jinyoung for Mark was the only one.

 

_Then how ended up to barely talk with each other if not during Got7 public schedule?_

 

The first crack in the relationship between the two started in between If You Do and Fly eras. The amount of fans started increase a little faster then the previous year, and along with them the amount of responsibility.  
If previously they were a little more playful during schedules, now they were more conscious of the consequences of wrong actions.  
This brought some little internal fight among all the group, easily resolved after a good talk. No one was really excluded , even little things like earphones were cause of fights.  
Under no circumstances people would have pay a dollar for a bet on a fight between Mark and his Jinyoung, but that happened as well.  
  
One day , after one of the many fan meetings, in their way back to the dorm, Jinyoung exploded on Mark.

> " You always have your hands on me, could you not rotate your life around me!" Jinyoung shout against Mark.  
>   
>  "What??" the latter answered.  
>   
>  " STOP IT, I know our job is also to make those crazy bromance shit, but you're too much! You always have your hands all over me! People watch us and laugh!!!" Jinyoung sentenced.  
>   
>  Mark was speechless, he always suspected Jinyoung wasn't totally agree with too much skinship, but couldn't understand this outburst out of nowhere.  
>   
>  "There are other 5 person in the group , bother them sometimes! THANKS!" were Jinyoung last words before getting out of the car , going straight inside the dorm.

Mark was so confused that time...

After few days of silence  Jinyoung went apologies for his behavior ( also because of the continuous demanding of the pacifist Jackson), he told to his hyung that he didn't really believe what he said, he was just a tired day and he let all different emotion run trough him.  
Mark accepted the apologies, he couldn't take a grudge to his Jinyoung , but deep inside he  sadly knew that from that moment things between the two of them were going to be different.

   
  


He wasn't wrong.  
They officially were _friends_ , they still were times where Jinyoung was there for Mark and still listened to him talking about no sense, helping with korean lessons,  but things were also a bit different.  
Lot's were the times where Jinyoung tried to put a distance between the two, few consisted in some verbal attack over stupid things , others were poorly attempt to being too busy to hang with Mark. Whenever they were in public tho, all the couple problems disappeared , Jinyoung put on this "everything is going good" mask and showed the best part of their friendship to the fans. Touches and innuendos were always present when cameras was rolling , but as soon they put a feet on the backstage , his mask was put out and the slight distance between the two  was back again.  

With this different atmosphere they opened their "Fly Tour", Got7's first world tour but with the whole Jaebum spinal disc injury ,who prevented him from participating in the first month, the groups was back united more then ever.  
Difficulties brings people together they say, that's exactly what happened.

 

This until June 2016, when another major _Markjin_ discussion broke the equilibrium of the group.  
A tattoo was the cause of it. More specifically Mark's tattoo.

Jinyoung get so upset when he found out what Mark have done.  
He couldn't tell if he was more because the older went to do it with out telling him first , his best friend (for mark pov), or for the trouble he could get the group into.

 

> "What?" Jinyoung yelled when Mark entered the dorm with a Mark look alike " What have you done?" said now pointing a the band on the back of Mark right leg. Jinyoung immediately scared that a new injury of some other member would cause lots of problems for the current tour. 
> 
> " A tattoo" Mark easily and happily responded .
> 
> "Why" Jinyoung almost yelling again.
> 
> "Because I always wanted to and Changbum knew this guy who made all his tattoo" Mark tried to explain " and he was free today" and sort of justify his action " and I told him , yey why not today, NOW or NEVER" and with this turned his head to this Changbum boy and laughed like he only have laughed to Jinyoung before.

 

> Jinyoung saw black. "OUT" he shout out " I said out!" looking directly into the kid next to Mark.
> 
> "What's wrong with you Jinyoung?" Mark interrupt the younger " What's your problem?" now also Mark was increasing his voice.  
>  "Whatever your fucking problem his Jinyoung keep it for yourself " and with one look tho the boy next to him said " He can stay all I want , he's my friend!"

 

Friend?!   
 Jinyoung blood froze. **_FRIEND_** , Mark just said FRIEND?  
Since when Mark had other friend who weren't Jinyoung himself???


	3. Complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks.  
> I want to say something:  
> \- I totally don't know when M & C met.  
> \- Again I don't know when Mark did his tattoo , I remember seeing it the first time in June in Thailand but it only made his full appearance in July during the famous pool party.  
> \- I try to make my best to take fact from the reality , but obliviously not everything is real ^o^

Mark was furious, how the hell could Jinyoung treat him as a junk bag? Who does the hell this kid think he is ?  
By now Changbum was sit and silently observing him from the edge of Mark's bed , where he sat after being dragged in the room , trying not to bring himself in Mark and Jinyoung discussion.  
Mark really appreciated the boy silence , but at the same time the only thing he was willing to do right now was to scream out loud all his frustration. 

_Why things with Jinyoung have been so complicated lately ? What was his problem now?_

These were few of the questions that Mark was pondering in his head.  
He thought that things were going back to be totally good with the younger, after Jaebum medical problem things seemed to be better between the whole crew. The younger wasn't even avoiding him anymore and he can see real happiness when they were joking and talking together. He had back his Jinyoung, his beloved Jinyoungie.   
So why now Jinyoung was mad at him again? Why he was so rude with his friend, Jinyoung is always so polite with everyone , what happened to him?  
Didn't the younger like Changbum? Why? It didn't make sense , Mark could swore he never let the pair met before.  
It was only what ,six months that he has known C-Bum? ; but only started to hang out with him in the last three, and he was sure to never let him get involved with the other members.  
Only Youngjae slightly have seen that the two of them together. Was in fact thanks to the latter that Mark run into C-Bum.

 

 _I_ t was during on of a stressful night of December, after a long day of practicing, that Youngjae have asked him to go together in a playroom to do not disturb the other members while sleeping .  
Was well know that Youngjae loved to play game, and the only free time he had to play was during night time; that's why sometimes, when he couldn't sleep , he used to go out to go play games in playrooms.  
Mark shared the younger insomnia and sometimes went with him just to keep him company and to be sure it was safe, but in long term he started to be involved in games as much as the younger , or even more if we talk about OverWatch. 

 So that day, or to be fair, that night, even tho Mark was tired out from the activity of the day, he still accepted Youngjae offer and ,with hindsight, he was glad he took it.

 

There's actually a funny long story behind the first conversation Mark and his play room _friend_ had, but to make long story short it was thanks to their similar look on that night. Both had bleached hair, total black oversize shirt , red beanie and the exact pair of sweatpants. They looked like baby twin brothers...  
  
Changbum sat in the cube next to Mark just fifteen minutes later the latter started to play is beloved Overwatch , at first being the usual shy self , Mark didn't say a word. But after one of the employers of the place came to check a computer whom was set closer to the pair , and joked about their "twin status", followed by a good laugh , they two guys initiate to talk with each other.

The conversation was almost all about games or joking about the type f person involved with games, they didn't even introduced properly until Changbum called the night.  
At that point, Mark didn't know if it was right to tell the other who he really was, obviously the boy hadn't recognized him, but since it was a long time since he spent a really well night with someone new and felt comfortable enough to talk,  he decide let the other knew who he was.  
With his own big surprise , the guy told him with a sweet smile on his face that he actually knew who he was but in the playroom Mark was just like one of any other guy playing and  not an " _idol_ ", for that reasons he hadn't treat him differently.

After that night , the two meet each other again, they were always a casual meeting not settled one , but those nights or days when they met Mark was glad of it.  
Mark really liked to be just himself, to be just like any other twenty-something guy, sometimes.

In that period in fact Got7 popularity started to increase, and his liberty started to be missing at times. He was really glad for his job , he was always grateful to be able to meet many person, he enjoyed singing and dancing in different places and learn new things about fans with fan meetings. But there were also times where he just wanted to be more "normal", to be able to go out in public with out the feeling that someone was following him, with out the constant reminder that he couldn't make mistakes because that would involve a lot person and not just himself .

And on those night playing Overwatch with Changbum he just felt it good , normal, purely happy.  
Whenever he had a free day , and wasn't too tired or ready to pass out , he escaped from everything to go in the usual playroom, hoping to meet his game "mate".

It was really hard to set a date because of their conflict schedule, especially Mark , who often couldn't even tell the other what was he doing or had to cancel their meeting for a last minute schedule or also Changbum Japan schedule with his own group were taking him days, so they just enjoyed being together playing we they could.   
Mark defined the other is game "mate" .

 

During February the conflict time in the group (mostly caused by the new comeback in March) was almost not manageable, everyone was just scared to ruin what was built in the previous year. Mark started to want to contact Changbum more often, because being with Changbum let Mark breathe some different air and in those stressful times it was all he needed.  All the other members had someone to escape with when the mood wasn't good in the dorm, everyone but him. Like Yugyeom asked company to go to his family house, bringing back with him BamBam who even he was pissed with , couldn't leave for more than few hours. Jaebum would simply go out with some of the studio guys , Youngjae would just go out with Coco in some dog pet house , Jackson would met with some of the different  friend every five minutes  and lastly Jinyoung would go and call some of his well know (unfortunately for Mark sake) friends and ask them to crush at their house.  Mark was the one left back at the dorm There was no one he trusted to go, no one he could explain the reason why he wasn't with the other at least.  
He didn't had a lot of time to spent outside of practice room and the dorm , and even tho it was a little scared to trust the said game "mate",one of his lonely night he let his bounders down and decide to ask the boy to exchange numbers when they were able to meet again.

 Not long after, with some awkward feeling, they did it. 

Their conversation initially were mostly about new information on characters of OW , or them kidding about killing each other ass when they could finally go back and play together. It was simple friendly stupid text, but Mark was happy. He felt less hurt, especially when Jinyoung started to be more absent in his life, and he saw the young boy videochatting with his "friends" and totally ignoring him; Mark was glad to have some one to interact with, someone that he only knew, someone who was happy to hear him whenever Mark called .

 

Since the comeback in March, when everybody were more relaxed, things were almost back to normal between the whole group and with Jinyoung/Mark relationship.    
The whole group started to being friendly again, not trying to escape anymore and  Mark was really glad for that.   
He totally hated the cold shower from Jinyoung, he wanted ~~needed~~ the young in his life. Mark's life wasn't complete with out that boy, he couldn't even tell why but Jinyoung was like a piece of him , he wished he didn't need , but he did.

But even after all was sorted out Marked didn't stop to be in contact with Changbum.  
On the opposite the two got actually closer, in fact , they started to talk no more just about games, but the conversation slowing began to swing on sharing personal information. Day by day Mark felt that he finally was able to call someone, outside Got7 , _friend_.  
The two had so may common interest and sometimes the famous quote "twins status" made comeback between the two, causing general laughs in their phones.

Mark didn't share the "news" with the members, he wanted to keep this person away from his part of the  """famous idol""" world.

 

 

But thinking about it now , after the first reaction he received from Jinyoung , Mark thought that maybe he should have let the others know about this guy before he went with him to do his first ever tattoo...

> "...... He was just jealous " Mark heard Changbum speaking while he was lost in hi thoughts.
> 
> "What ? " The older questioned right in his friend eyes
> 
> " I was saying , if you are back to earth :) , that from my point of view he was just jealous" Changbum said mocking me from my lack of attention.

 

Was Jinyoung jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments, let me know your thoughts on the story so far. <3


End file.
